Broseph
'Broseph '''is one of the locals in the show and already knew Johnny, Lance, and Ripper before the show started. He is the new bellhop at the resort. He might not be the best worker, but he is a killer surfer. He used to work for his mom at her surf shop on Sunset Beach, but he wanted to change his scenery around so decided to get a job at the resort. He bunks with Reef and Johnny. He speaks with a Caribbean accent, which indicates he was originally from that part of the world before coming to Canada. Broseph is first seen sleeping in the fountain. He introduces himself to Reef, Emma, and Fin and then decides to take a shower in the Lobby bathroom. He went to the party from the night before and was the one who drove Lo's Jeep into the pool. When he finds Emma crying in the laundry room, he asks her what's wrong. After listening to her about her sucky day, he decides to cheer her up, so he takes her to the beach and teaches her how to surf. At the end of the day, he admits that she is a natural. When grom initiation started, he makes a deal with Johnny about him not having to do the gross challenges in exchange for 30% off at Broseph's mother's surf shop, and her jambalaya. However, he does have to do the challenges that aren't gross but embarrassing. At the end of the day though, the other senior finds out about the deal with Johnny. When a surfboard tour come to the resort, the most valuable surfboard calls to Broseph. He can't stop himself from taking it for a ride. But when he does the board is bitten in half by a shark. Broseph says it was the best day of his life, and even after being bitten in half the Duke board still speaks to him. Trivia *Broseph's main surfboard is orange with yellow stripes. * Broseph's family is one of the few so far to be seen, but only his little brother Grommet has been seen to date, his mother and uncle have been mentioned. * Broseph was Emma's first surf coach. * Broseph's counterpart is Jude Lizowski from ''6teen. *He wears a blue tank top with shorts and brown flip flops when he is not surfing. *Broseph's afro is a spatial anomaly - capable of fully concealing foot-long hoagies and other hilarious items like fish, in the first episode he hid a five-foot long sub-sandwich. *In "Chum Music", Broseph is shown playing Ripper's guitar. *Broseph is a true soul surfer, which means no contests and above all he respects the ocean. *Broseph's name is a portmanteau of Bro and Joseph. *He is really agile on a surfboard. *Broseph does not surf for trophies and cannot surf while under pressure. *Gum helps him chill while under pressure. *He didn't know that the staff house had a oven or a toilet seat. *Broseph's hair may be the way it is because he doesn't use conditioner when he takes a shower. *Broseph knows how to fix a circuit breaker. *Broseph's iPhone is orange. *Broseph has his driver's license, as he was seen driving Stanley Stevens' car. *Broseph owns a orange laptop. *Has 7 personal wonders (waves, sleep, chili dogs, bikinis, sun, beach and boards) *Broseph's uncle taught him how to fix a circuit breaker and hooked him up with some TV sets for Club Bro. *He didn't help Reef with his mom because he wanted free food and to be able to use the toilet seat. *He is a master prankster (the best in the group). *He used to pee in the ocean. He mentions this in "The Day the Sea Stood Still". *Broseph is the only one of the groms (other than Lo) who isn't affected by Bummer's point system, as he has a set job in his mom's surf shop. *He wore a suit for the first time in "Grumpy Old Brahs", much to his displeasure. *Broseph got his class 2 licence, which allows him to drive a bus in "My Fair Leslie". *Broseph had a crush on one of the tropical tan models, but she was dating Ripper. *Broseph wins Gromfest in the Boys' category and gets a lifetime supply of Beaver Tails. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Groms Gone Wild! *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *Brofinger *A Prank Too Far *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain *Browatch Gallery File:Broseph_bell_hop.jpg File:Broseph1.jpg File:Teletoonstoked.jpg Exaltaţii ep 2 019_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0002.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0005.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0013.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0015.jpg|"Girls I don't know, what's up?" Exaltaţii ep 6 012_0005.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0007.jpg Brosheph surfing.PNG Friendship.PNG 3696820130_ef3d147d4d_m.jpg Brosephh.JPG vlcsnap-2010-10-09-10h07m34s204.png vlcsnap-2010-10-09-10h16m51s181.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m06s25.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m36s64.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m42s118.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m59s23.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h58m59s112.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m05s184.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m30s187.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m47s98.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m57s203.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h00m11s84.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h01m54s93.png|Super Wedgies >_< vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m02s164.png|I never knew Reef was so flexible :D vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m16s48.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m26s151.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m33s222.png|Reef touches Broseph's butt XD vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m43s72.png|Brosephs butt in Reefs face :) vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m54s174.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m59s229.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m07s42.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m13s111.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m21s191.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m26s239.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m32s42.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h08m55s194.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h09m29s24.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h10m31s139.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h11m47s135.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h12m22s218.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h12m41s151.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h12m51s5.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h36m48s34.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h36m54s95.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h37m06s202.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h37m15s26.png|Winners :) vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m44s162.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h04m39s201.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h22m44s74.png|"Sounds like a fart" :L vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h25m10s255.png|This photo scared me :L vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h38m10s237.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h38m38s9.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h38m58s207.png Broseph-Noseph.jpg chatIcon_broseph.jpg S Wallpaper 2 1024x768-1-.jpg|Broseph enjoying a sandwich S2 E7 Broseph thanks the Kahuna for his pep talk.png S2 E7 Broseph tells The Kahuna he has to beat four to beat the Reaper.png S2 E7 Broseph a little down that he has not yet been able to beat the Reaper.png S2 E7 Broseph does not complete the barrel roll.png S2 E7 Broseph manages to complete one and a half barrel rolls.png S2 E7 Broseph gets ready to try and beat the Reaper.png S2 E7 Broseph sees a good wave.png S2 E7 Broseph waits for a wave so he can attempt the Reaper.png S1 E8 Broseph drops to the floor saying "I'm not worthy!".png S1 E8 Emma asks Broseph if he wants to help her unload them.png S1 E8 They both see The Duke Hamilton board.png S1 E8 Broseph says "This one's a Jesse Oke board. He's my hero".png S1 E8 Emma and Broseph walk through the van looking at the boards.png S1 E8 Emma says "Yes! Yes, I'll be super careful".png S1 E8 Emma says "For real?! I get to touch them?!".png S1 E8 Emma and Broseph are excited being able to unload the surfboards.png S1 E8 Lo asks Kai "So who unloads all the boards?".png S1 E8 Emma and Broseph see the surfboards. Broseph says "So beautiful".png S1 E8 The Kahuna tells Broseph "That board speak to you, man?".png S1 E8 Broseph says "You're in a glass box".png S1 E8 Broseph hears the The Duke Hamilton board talk to him.png S1 E8 Broseph pushes The Duke Hamilton board into place.png S1 E8 The Kahuna tells Broseph "The board has chosen you. If you get the chance, you should go".png S1 E8 Broseph is fixed watching the Duke board.png S1 E8 Broseph tells Lo "Yeah, this show is sick, Lo".png S1 E8 Broseph talks to the Duke board "Yo, don't tempt me, bro".png S1 E8 Broseph tells Emma "You got it, Chiquita".png S1 E8 Emma asks Broseph "an you watch the show for me while I run to the bathroom?".png S1 E8 Broseph continues to stare at the Duke board.png S1 E8 Broseph decides to swim back to the shore when he sees the shark swim past him.png S1 E8 Broseph says "Whoa. That was gnarly".png S1 E8 Broseph celebrates his ride "Yeah, man!".png S1 E8 Broseph Noseriding on the Duke board.png S1 E8 Broseph says "Dude!" back at the Duke board.png S1 E8 Duke board tells Broseph "Dude!".png S1 E8 Broseph gets air on the Duke board.png S1 E8 Broseph surfs on the Duke board.png S1 E8 Broseph tells the Duke board "Let's do this, dude".png S1 E8 Duke board talks to Broseph "Dude, you ready to ride?".png S1 E8 Broseph says "Today was the best day of my life".png S1 E8 Broseph nods, agreeing with the Duke board.png S1 E8 Broseph tells Reef "No, we just walked down the beach to find the Duke board".png S1 E8 Broseph nods, agreeing with the Duke board.png S1 E8 Broseph tells Reef "No, we just walked down the beach to find the Duke board".png S1 E8 Broseph says "Today was the best day of my life".png S1 E8 Broseph decides to swim back to the shore when he sees the shark swim past him.png S1 E8 Broseph says "Whoa. That was gnarly".png S1 E9 Broseph falls off.png S1 E9 Broseph loses his balance.png S1 E9 Broseph being pulled along.png S1 E9 Broseph, Johnny and Reef wait in the water.png S1 E9 Broseph watches the fish.png S1 E9 Reef grabs the totem from Johnny says "Must be my lucky day!".png S1 E9 Johnny tells Reef "They used to carve totems to ward off evil spirits".png S1 E9 Johnny says "Looks authentic. Probably a Haida.".png S1 E9 Reef shows it to Johnny and Broseph "Sweet! Check it out!".png S1 E9 Johnny and Broseph think something has grabbed Reef's hand.png S1 E9 Reef walks to something he sees.png S1 E9 Reef, Johnny and Broseph pick themselves up.png S1 E9 Johnny does not stop, crashing into Broseph, causing Broseph to fall over.png S1 E9 Broseph tries to stop.png S1 E9 Reef tells them "Give me a day or two and the Reefster will be back in the Fin game".png S1 E9 Broseph tells Reef "Bad move." Reef says "Whatever".png S1 E9 Reef tells Johnny "Laughed at her bed head.".png S1 E9 Johnny asks Reef "So what did you do?".png S1 E9 Reef tells them "Anyway, this morning she called me "a barnacle on the butt of humanity", whatever that means".png S1 E9 Reef tells them "Hey, we drifted for hours!".png S1 E9 Johnny jumps but hits the water hard.png S1 E9 Reef finds his totem again.png S1 E9 Broseph gets up first.png S1 E9 Broseph lands in the water just after Reef.png S1 E9 Broseph also runs past making noises at Johnny.png S1 E9 Reef says "Yeah. A sign we're jumping off this cliff".png S1 E9 Johnny says "Maybe it's a sign".png S1 E9 Johnny helps Broseph out of the hole.png S1 E9 Johnny jumps but hits the water hard.png S1 E9 Reef finds his totem again.png S1 E9 Broseph gets up first.png S1 E9 Broseph lands in the water just after Reef.png S1 E9 Broseph also runs past making noises at Johnny.png S1 E9 Johnny says "Maybe it's a sign".png S1 E9 While helping Broseph out Johnny bumps Reef, causing him to lose his totem.png S1 E9 Broseph tells Johnny "I'll pull your shorts out if you pull mine", Johnny says "Dude".png S1 E9 Johnny says "Me too. I think I just tasted my shorts".png S1 E9 Broseph says "Dude, I've got a monster wedgie".png S1 E9 The Kahuna asks Reef "Now do you believe me?".png S1 E9 Reef then falls over onto his surfboard.png S1 E9 More forks land where Reef was sitting.png S1 E9 Reef tells Broseph and The Kahuna "You losers can stay on the beach and be losers. I'm gonna catch some rides.".png S1 E9 Reef pulls the fork out and says "Forks fall from the sky at high velocities all the time".png S1 E9 Broseph says "That's not cool, bro".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "That fork just fell from a plane".png S1 E9 A fork lands in Reef's board, causing Broseph to use his board as a shelter. Reef says "Arggh! What the heck?!".png S1 E9 Reef and Broseph wax their boards.png S1 E9 The Kahuna, Reef and Broseph outside the beach shack.png S1 E9 Broseph agrees with the Kahuna, but does not understand what he said "Yeah, man. Wait, what?".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "Denial ain't just a river".png S1 E9 Reef walks into his board.png S1 E9 Broseph tells Reef "Not really, bro." The Kahuna tells Reef "Not me, man".png S1 E9 Reef tells The Kahuna and Broseph "Oh, I see what's happening here. You guys want the totem for yourselves".png S1 E9 Reef tells The Kahuna "I'm not getting rid of it. What if it's worth something?".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "So have you changed your mind about the totem yet?".png S1 E9 Reef crashes into a floorboard that has lifted up.png S1 E9 Reef says "We've gotta get that totem back" as he runs off.png S1 E9 Reef tells the Kahuna "Why didn't you say so?".png S1 E9 Reef tells the Kahuna "You just told me to get rid of it!".png S1 E9 Reef yells "Oh, come on!".png S1 E9 Seagull poops on Reef.png S1 E9 Reef tells Snack Shack "Oh, that's helpful. Thank you".png S1 E9 Reef tells Snack Shack "The one with the cool evil totem thing around his neck".png S1 E9 Reef asks Snack Shack if he has seen George "Hey Snack Shack, have you seen a short, annoying-looking kid?".png S1 E9 Broseph days "Man, I would not want to be you".png S1 E9 Reef gets hit by a golf ball.png S1 E9 Broseph tells Reef "I don't see him, bro".png S1 E9 Reef and Broseph search for George at the golf course.png S1 E9 Reef tells Fin "We have to get the totem back and return it to the waterfall so the goddess chick doesn't keep cursing me".png S1 E9 Reef asks Fin for her help.png S1 E9 Reef touches the TV, causing it to fall, Fin and Broseph yell "Run!".png S1 E9 Reef says "I didn't even know they existed" while hugging the TV.png S1 E9 Reef walks towards the TV saying "It's a 92-inch flat panel HD plasma screen".png S1 E9 Broseph says "Sweet!" when he sees the TV.png S1 E9 Broseph pushes a button, causing a flat panel TV to come down.png S1 E9 Fin says "Now remember, don't touch anything, especially you, bad luck boy!".png S1 E9 Fin says "So this is where the princess lives" as Fin, Broseph and Reef walk into the penthouse.png S1 E9 Broseph and Reef roll George up into a carpet "Put me down! Help!".png S1 E9 Reef tells Broseph "Plan B, then?".png S1 E9 Reef tells George "I'll give you twice what you paid me. No, three times! Come on! That's a wicked deal!".png S1 E9 Reef tells George "It's evil. Ow! See?" when Reef is hit with a Frisbee.png S1 E9 Reef tells George "Dude, you gotta give that thing back to me".png S1 E9 Reef and Broseph find George.png S1 E9 Reef says "Ha! It's all over. I'm free!".png S1 E9 Broseph asks Reef "Dude, what are you doing?".png S1 E9 Broseph clings to the top of a tree.png S1 E9 Broseph tells Reef "Throw it in, dude!".png S1 E9 Reef tells George "OK, dude, here's the deal. That totem's going over the waterfall. Hand it over or you can go over with it".png S1 E9 Broseph and Reef drop George off at the top of the waterfall.png S1 E9 Reef tells George "Never mind, dude", Broseph tells George "Nothing, man. Nothing".png S1 E9 Broseph tells Reef "If we make him walk, he'll see where the office is".png S1 E9 Reef says "I guess we have to carry him".png S1 E9 Reef and Broseph hear George say "Let me out! Help!".png S1 E9 Broesph tells Reef "Good mojo flowing".png S1 E9 Reef tells Broseph "Ah! Well, I feel better".png S1 E11 Broseph says "No time, bro. The honey's always hog the shower".png S1 E11 Broseph says "I take a bath every day. In the ocean, when I surf".png S1 E11 Broseph sleep talks "Bikini babe of my dreams. Why you headbutting me, girl?".png S1 E11 The shoe hits Broseph.png S1 E11 Reef and Johnny both say "Broseph!".png S1 E11 Reef says "Oh, dude!".png S1 E11 Broseph says "Oh, you found my cereal bowl. Thanks".png S1 E11 Broseph tells Johnny "Even the ones that fell off".png S1 E11 Broseph tells Johnny "Me. I want to be buried with all my body parts".png S1 E11 Reef laughs at Johnny and tells him "So nast!".png S1 E11 Broseph tells Johnny "Those aren't chips, dude. Those are my scabs".png S1 E11 Broseph says "You'll hurt their feelings".png S1 E11 Broseph says "Hey! Don't talk about my boys like that".png S1 E11 Reef throw his shorts to Broseph.png S1 E11 Broseph tells Reef "Here, bro. Kept 'em warm for you".png S1 E11 Broseph tells Reef "Hold on" as Broseph takes Reef's shorts off.png S1 E11 Broseph says "Err, brown ones? About yea long?".png S1 E11 Broseph walks towards the room door.png S1 E11 Broseph says "Whoa, you dudes are cold".png S1 E11 Reef tells Broseph "Uh-uh! The game system stays".png S1 E11 Broseph says "I'll just get my junk and go".png S1 E11 Broseph says "Fine. You can't handle the Bro-boy lifestyle".png S1 E11 Broseph says "No, bro. Johnny Front Desk Guy?".png S1 E11 Broseph listens to Reef.png S1 E11 Broseph asks Reef "What's the problem?".png S1 E11 Broseph backs out of Ripper and Lances room.png S1 E11 Broseph walks in to Lance and Rippers room tells them "Whassup, guys? Got room for one more?".png S1 E11 Broseph takes another look at Snack Shack.png S1 E11 Broesph says "Ah, it's cool, bro. It's cool" as he backs out of Snack Shacks room.png S1 E11 Snack Shack sees Broseph.png S1 E11 Snack Shack plays with a hand puppet.png S1 E11 Broseph walks into Snack Shacks room saying "Yo, Snack Shack, guess who's your new roommate?", but he sees something.png S1 E11 A Bear is sleeping on top of Broseph.png S1 E11 The snoring wakes Broseph up.png S1 E11 Brosephs sleep is disturbed by heavier snoring.png S1 E11 Broseph snores.png S1 E11 Broseph relaxes on the couch "Ah, this isn't so bad".png S1 E11 Broseph yawns.png S1 E11 Broseph says "You turned into a smoke-house?".png S1 E11 Broseph calls his mother "Yo, Mum, gonna need my old bedroom back for a bit".png S1 E11 Broseph walks away.png S1 E11 Broseph asks Reef and Johnny for a second chance "Give a bro a second chance. I'll wash my pits?".png S1 E11 Broseph tells Reef and Johnny "The couch was lumpy".png S1 E11 Broseph arrives and tells them "Yo!".png S1 E11 The golf ball does not come out of Brosephs hair.png S1 E11 a golf ball enters Brosephs hair at high speed.png S1 E11 The golfer continues to play.png S1 E11 The golf ball wakes Broseph up.png S1 E11 A golf ball hits Broseph.png S1 E11 Broseph sleeps in a sand bunker on the golf course.png S1 E11 Fin takes Broseph out of the room on the trolley.png S1 E11 Broseph is very flexible.png S1 E11 Fin pulls back the blankets to reveal Broseph sleeping in the bed.png S1 E11 Broseph pockets the coins.png S1 E11 Broseph looks around to see if anyone is around.png S1 E11 Broseph finds some coins from the fountain.png S1 E11 Broseph finds there is more in the water than just water.png S1 E11 Broseph rinses his mouth with water from the fountain.png S1 E11 Broseph brushes his teeth.png S1 E11 Broseph by the fountain.png S1 E11 A golfer appears and starts hitting the golf balls.png S1 E11 Broseph gets an idea, while golf balls fall out of his hair.png S1 E11 Broseph thinks and scratches his head.png S1 E11 Broseph sees a kid building a sandcastle.png S1 E11 Broseph continues walking as the sun sets.png S1 E11 Broseph walks into the afternoon.png S1 E11)Broseph continues walking along the beach.png S1 E11 Broseph pictures a Bear telling him he stinks.png S1 E11 Broseph pictures Ripper and Lance telling him he stinks.png S1 E11 Broseph pictures Johnny and Reef telling him he stinks.png S1 E11 Broseph walks along the beach.png S1 E11 Broseph tells Reef and Johnny "Oh, yeah, everyone but you dudes".png S1 E11 Broseph tells Reef and Johnny "and everyone's invited".png S1 E11 Broseph tells Johnny and Reef "Couldn't find a crash pad, so I built one".png S1 E11 Broseph waves to Johnny and Reef and tells them "Whassup former bros?".png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 16 they relax on the beach.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 15 they all laugh.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 15.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 14.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 13.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 12.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 11.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 10.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 9.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 8.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 7.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 6.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 5.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 4.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 2.png S1 E11 Johnny and Reef remember all the fun times they had with Broseph 1.png S1 E11 Reef, Broseph and Johnny go to enter Club Bro.png S1 E11 Broseph tells Reef and Johnny "let's party!".png S1 E11 Broseph tells Reef and Johnny "Hey, come inside Club Bro and".png S1 E11 Broseph tells Reef and Johnny "I was kind of a slob".png S1 E11 Broseph tells Reef and Johnny "Water under the bridge, bro".png S1 E11 Reef hugs Broseph tells him "Broseph! Don't you ever let us kick you out, again".png S1 E11 Reef and Johnny look at Brosephs feet.png S1 E11 Broseph says "My bros".png S1 E11 Reef says "Press your boardshorts, Bro?".png S1 E11 Johnny offers Broseph "Freshen your cereal, Bro?".png S1 E11 Broseph is back in his bed.png S1 E14 Reef and Broseph surf.png Baumer tells Reef hope you like prison food cause you're going away fro a long time.png S1 E14 Reef tells Kianu Kole "Lates, K".png S1 E14 Reef says "But first, a pic".png S1 E14 Emma tells them "Time's up, guys. We'll be late for Bummer's morning psych-up".png S1 E14 Fin says "And we are so embarrassed for him".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "Dude, see that? Kianu was totally into me". Broseph asks Reef "Really?".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Broseph the correct answer "You say, "Here you go, sir. Do you prefer my right or my left?"".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Broseph "Wrong!".png S1 E14 Broseph tells Bummer "Uh, run?".png S1 E14 Bummer asks Broseph "Broseph, if a guest asks you to use your hand to blow their nose, what do you do?".png S1 E14 Reef mocks Bummer.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "love the guest more than you love yourself".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "The topic for today's morning psych-up -".png S1 E14 Reef says "Ahh! Six in one, half a dozen in the other".png S1 E14 Reef asks Bummer "To ride the most quantum, epic, off-the-Richter waves?".png S1 E14 Bummer adds "Skulls, that is".png S1 E14 Broseph and Reef laugh at what Bummer said.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "I'll come back cracking!".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "And if I hear you've been slacking,".png S1 E14 They all cheer again after hearing Bummer is going to put Johnny in charge.png S1 E14 Broseph tells Bummer "Or the whole summer!".png S1 E14 Reef tells Bummer "But why only a weekend? Why not a week?".png S1 E14 They all cheer when Bummer tells them he will be gone for the weekend.png S1 E14 They walk away cheering.png S1 E14 They laugh after Fin finishes talking.png S1 E14 Fin says "I'd say pretty good".png S1 E14 Johnny says "'cause if you're having fun,".png S1 E14 they cheer at Johnnys change of stance.png S1 E14 Reef asks Johnny "Johnny, what's up, man? We thought you were gonna be the fun boss".png S1 E14 Broseph says "Whoa! Math class flashback".png S1 E14 They continue to cheer.png S1 E14 Johnny tells them "OK, guys, as acting manager,".png S1 E14 Broseph pans his phone, following the bus.png S1 E14 Broseph tells Johnny "Dude, you are the boss-est!".png S1 E14 Broseph asks Johnny "Johnny, mind if I take a breather?".png S1 E14 Broseph tows Reef on the banana.png S1 E14 Broseph has fun with Reef.png S1 E14 Broseph tells Reef "Ah, don't know about you, but I'm about ready to get my munch on".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "To the pirate ship, matey! Arggh!".png S1 E14 Broseph tells Reef "I don't know, last time I grubbed at the ship, Bummer made me do dishes...".png S1 E14 Broseph tells Reef "with my face".png S1 E14 They high-five.png S1 E14 Reef rings Kianu "Super K. Reefster".png S1 E14 Reef says into the phone "I'm on the move from beach to pirate ship".png S1 E14 Reef says to the phone "Going for cheeseburgers, your uber fave, according to your room service file, which I hacked into. See you there, bro".png S1 E14 Reef asks Johnny "Hey, Johnny. How's it feel being deputy dog?".png S1 E14 Johnny asks Reef "The best. How's things beach way?".png S1 E14 Reef tells Johnny "Totally copacetic".png S1 E14 Reef asks Johnny "Johnny, shot me Kianu's cell number, will you?".png S1 E14 Reef tells Johnny "Got his room number but dude's like a belly button - not always in".png S1 E14 Broseph and Reef move onto the Mustard and Sauce.png S1 E14 Broseph argues for Laird Hamilton "Laird Hamilton!".png S1 E14 Reef argues on the side of Kianu "Kianu Cole!".png S1 E14 Broseph throws a bowl of food at Reef saying "Wrong. Laird Hamilton".png S1 E14 Reef and Broseph eat in the Pirate Ship.png S1 E14 Reef throws a roll at Broseph and says "Kianu Cole's the best surfer of all time!".png S1 E14 Reef adds "Dude is such a party animal".png S1 E14 Reef says "Kianu's gonna love this".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "Broseph, summon all to the golf course! Pronto!".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "Something I've always wanted to do. And now that Bummer's gone,".png S1 E14 Broseph says to Reef "next on the program".png S1 E14 They all yell "No!" as the cracks spread up the side of the tank.png S1 E14 Fin enters the hotel first.png S1 E14 Reef and Fin pass Johnny and Emma.png S1 E14 Broseph and Reef pass Lo.png S1 E14 Broseph tows Reef.png Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Groms Category:Broseph's Family Category:Club Bro Category:Main Characters Category:Males